


Loyal and humble

by alldatwrite



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Comfort, F/F, anne is curious, not strictly roamnce but can be read as that, sad catherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldatwrite/pseuds/alldatwrite
Summary: Anne is curious about Catherine's motto and decides to ask. Catherine breaks down.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Loyal and humble

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I decided to do some hurt/comfort about Anne and Catherine. I totally mad up the story, but I just wanted to have fun and see a part of their relationship that is often not explored. Hope you guys enjoy. maybe I write a continuation, but that depends on how much the public likes it hahahaha.

It was a chilly, bright night, when Anne approached her. They were finally on good terms, but the relationship between Aragon and Boleyn was not as good as the relationship between the rest of the girls. Moreover, Catherine was a quiet, reasonable woman. The voice of the logic. To them, she was stoic and serious, very private, very closed off.

But that night, Anne was curious. She sat by her side, the garden was empty, and the silence was overwhelming.

“Can I ask you something?”, she said, and Catherine didn’t seem surprised or scared. She was always aware, always ready for everything. Maybe even for that question.

“Yes”, she answered, without looking at Anne. The younger girl didn’t want to disturb her or annoy her or anything, but she had a burning curiosity.

“Why is your motto ‘loyal and humble’, Cat?”, she said, and now Catherine looked at her. How could she answer that question without making in personal?

“I got it from my mother”, she answered, but Anne knew it was not enough. Not with someone like Catherine. She was so intelligent, so cultured, so wise. There had to be something else behind it.

But she didn’t push it. She didn’t want to argue with the taller woman, so she shut up. But Catherine needed to talk to someone, to get her feelings and memories out of her chest. Anne could be chaotic, sometimes rude, but she was not evil. Not anymore. She didn’t know how trustworthy she was, but she could find out if she told her about it.

“I got it from my mother after she lectured me. I was playing with the maids’ kids, I was ten, and I didn’t like the fact that one of those children won the game. It was stupid, really, but I felt I had to be better because of who my parents were and what they expected from me, so I got angry with her. I told her to stop bragging about it, because she was just a dumb maid. My mother heard it, and she told me to go to my chambers, she wanted to talk to me. She told me to say sorry, that all we had, all we could conquer, our food and our clothes, that everything was because our people, our maids and soldiers, worked hard for us. She told me their loyalty was what got us there in the first place. She told me a ruler had to be humble and loyal, and kind, and brave. It stuck to me, and when I left Spain, it hit me hard. I had to respect my mother, the education I received, the effort they put into making me happy. I had to make her feel proud. So since then, I knew I had to be humble and loyal, to make her feel proud”.

Anne was speechless. She always knew Catherine was humble, kind, strong, faithful to her people and her beliefs, but she never imagined that she was a child. She always pictured a courageous woman, a fighter, but not a child with a tantrum. “I am sure that, wherever she is now, she does feel proud of you and all you achieved. You are by far one of the best people I’ve met, especially now that we all are trying to be better, to improve our behavior and leave our toxic traits behind”, she said, and she was honest. She admired her even if she never told anyone about it.

“I wish she had seen me. At times, I was uncertain of my path, of who should I become, if I was doing the right thing. I regret not being able to tell her how much I loved her; I owe her so much. I wouldn’t be who I am if it wasn’t for my parents. All I ever wanted was to go back home and say goodbye, but I never got to kiss her forehead before she died. I barely know anything about it. Was she alone? Did she feel lonely? Did she miss me? Did she brag about me like I bragged about Mary?”, she said, with a cracking voice and teary eyes. And all Anne could do was hug her, try to comfort her. Catherine was not easy to break; it was probable that she had never cried in front of anyone. Angry? Yes, of course, but never sad.

“Cry, let it all out. No one has to know you are crying, I will keep your secret. And in a few months, when we have some free time, you will go back to Spain and visit her grave. You will see your mother again, and your father too. We are not the same but, with us, you are safe. We will always take care of you. Stop swallowing your pain and be free. You don’t have to be a queen, or a mother, of a daughter, or a wife. You can just be you, sincere and carefree”. Anne wasn’t sure of how to make her feel better, but she knew now that Catherine was human, real, just like the rest of the girls.

And underneath the bright stars, she made a promise: she would support, comfort and love Catherine as much as she could until the end of her live.


End file.
